Season Two: Episode One- The Hurl
by jnoor93
Summary: This is the second season of Ringer and what I would expect to happen if the show continued. It is a piece in progress. So I would really appreciate any feed back! Enjoy Reading and review!


Ringer Season Two: Episode One

Part One:

The first season ended with Bridget finding out that her twin sister, Siobhan, who set her up to take her place is actually alive. Her fake husband, Andrew, and step-daughter, Juliet, are shocked to hear that for the past seven months Bridget replaced Siobhan but was stuck in her shoes to protect her own self as the runaway fugitive. Bridget shoots Bodway in self defense and criminal case is solved, but she is left in love with her sister's husband and family. Siobhan who faked her suicide get kicked out of Henry's place who claims to no longer love an evil liar and she is left stranded with her two new born twin girls alone in New York City.

**Bridget:**

Bridget to herself: "I'm shocked to hear anything Henry is telling me. How could I have missed her in the midst of all these problems?"

Bridget: "I can't believe you knew, Henry!" "You knew she wanted me dead and you helped her out instead?"

Bridget walks away from Henry, pulls her phone out of her bag, and rushes out.

Henry: "There is something you should know…Siobhan gave birth to twins. "Two girls, to be precise!"

Bridget: "Siobhan…Siobhan gave birth?" "She let me think she was dead for seven months" Bridget walks out without pausing this time.

Bridget to herself: "How is this possible? I knew my sister couldn't forgive me, but to want me dead is something else. I thought I knew her but I don't. I can't believe she's my own flesh."

Bridget calls, Soloman, her personal bodyguard, confidant, and cabbie. "Soloman, I'm walking down the block from Henrys' and it seems as if he knew she was alive the entire time. You were right…this only means Siobhan is not done playing her games. She has a lot of explaining to do.

Soloman: "Its better the truth is out now before things get uglier even though I don't know how they can."

Bridget gets into the car, panting out of breath from the unfathomable day she's had and the secrets that have been revealed. She doesn't know where to go.

Bridget: "I've lost everyone because of her, Malcolm, her best friend Gemma, Andrew and Juliet's love…I don't know what to do." "Take me to a hotel…I just need to lie down and think by myself, maybe this nightmare will wash away afterwards."

Soloman: "Bridget, you need to rest….I'll walk you into the room incase Siobhan is having you followed."

**Siobhan:**

Siobhan: "So much for love. I gave up everything so I can be with Henry and he kicked me out in the worst situation ever."

Siobhan sees on the news that Bodaway is dead and the Martins' were involved.

"This only means one thing….Andrew knows that Bridget is not me anymore. He probably hates her knowing everything he knows about her…this will only take some manipulation and time until I can warm back up to him again." "After all the girls are his."

Siobhan takes the newborn twins and finds herself a hotel with the remaining cash she has until she can figure something out and on the very same floor she sees Bridget going into her room.

Siobhan: "Now I just need a way to steal some of Bridget's credit cards when she's gone…it'll help sustain me a bit longer and Andrew will think she's the one who's trying to max everything out."

**Andrew & Juliet:**

Andrew and Juliet arrive at the Beach House only to receive a call from agent Machado about Bridget's self defense shot killing Bodaway. Unsure what to believe, because the cops still think Bridget is Siobhan, he hangs up afterwards. Juliet wants reason to believe that Bridget is more twisted than her mother and this is an opportunity to have her mother back from the mental institution and recreate their once existing family but she also can't forget Bridget who gave her the family like atmosphere being a stepmother years after her mother destroyed the family.

Juliet and Andrew change into their sleepwear. Juliet walks over to her father's room, who is staring at a picture of Bridget, who he thought was Siobhan for the past seven months and believes is dead now.

Juliet: "Daddy, can I come in?"

Andrew: "Of course, dear… already to go sleep?"

Juliet: "Yes, daddy. I'm not five anymore I don't need assurance in the small things in my life (she begins tearing up surprisingly) I can't believe Bridget was such a fraud. I'm never going to have a normal life. I'm so sorry she did this to you more than me…I knew it was too good to be true."

"I hate that I miss her so much, she really was a mother to me…a good friend. If she was like Siobhan, why would she ever try helping us? With mom trying to kill you and her and the bullet you took for her, and the rape scandal, our family could've been broken into pieces."

Andrew: "I know sweetheart, but I really need time to fathom everything. She's not evil, but she's not innocent either" "Go to sleep…let's just try to forget everything for tomorrow."

Juliet walks out; Andrew lies down on the bed. Trying to sleep but can't. He can't forget the lovely days that were beginning but he can't accept and let an imposter take over everything. Unfortunately, he has already lost his heart to her.

Part Two:

The next morning Siobhan, leaves the twins in the hotel room to go buy some baby food. And manages to hide herself when she sees Bridget in the hallway. Bridget starts walking down the hall back towards her room. On her way room service opens Siobhan's door and Bridget hears a baby crying only to glance back and realize they are two twins. She realizes they must be Siobhan's children because of the jacket on the underneath them on the carpet.

Bridget (pretending to be Siobhan): "its okay you don't have to clean now."

Cleaning maid leaves the room

Bridget: "I knew Siobhan was a huge liar and evil killer but I thought she did it all because she could never forget about what happened to her first child but I can't believe she would abandon newborns and expect the hotel to get rid of them."

Bridget quickly takes the children and herself to Henrys'….she calls Soloman.

"Soloman, come quickly….I found Siobhan's newborns. We're going to go to Henrys'."

**At Henry's:**

Henry: "Siobhan, what are you doing here? I told you I wanted to do nothing with you last night…you need to leave."

Bridget: I'm not Siobhan…gosh I figured you would be able to tell us apart since you were Siobhan's accomplice all these days!" "I found these twins on Siobhan's jackets in a different room in the same hotel I was in…tell me if they are Siobhan's or not?"

Henry: "They are!" "I can't forget their beautiful faces just because I don't care about Siobhan anymore. "I'll have to get them back to her because I lost everything because of her. My real children do not have a mother because of her and here she expects me to care for kids who do not even belong to me. NO WAY!" "Not for a liar"

Bridget: "Wowww…I really had no idea. But you have to help, the children are innocent and I'm sure you kept her here all these months because of the children who "YOU" thought were yours."

Henry takes in the children from the front lobby into the room of his own twins and Bridget stays for a little to help because she's not sure where to go and at least here she can expect Siobhan to swing by for a visit.

Bridget: "Did Siobhan ever tell you who was trying to kill her? Or why she hated me so much that she thought the best way she can get peace at heart was for me to die in her place?"

Henry: "No, she never really knew who was behind it all. Just that she was very close to being attacked…when you weren't dead yet, she wanted to hire someone to kill you. To me it feels like you were good as dead in her eyes long before she wanted you to take her place."

Bridget: "Henry, I know who was behind her…I was held hostage along with Andrew by Catherine. His ex-wife is outrageous and blames Siobhan for breaking her home. The feds have arrested her."

Henry: "I'm so sorry to hear that…Catherine was always evil, I just didn't think she had such a vendetta against her." "You really didn't' deserve any of that."

**JULIET & ANDREW:**

Andrew: "Juliet hurry to the table for breakfast…we need to head off to the beach in a few."

Andrew checking his phone before breakfast sees a message received from Bridget, 3 AM in the morning.

"Andrew, I know you don't want to hear from me but I just want you to know I'll be leaving and before I do I want to drop by the house to pick up my belongings. Bye"

Andrew immediately remembered the phone call from Machado and the destruction at the loft and battle Bridget had to face. She could've almost died and that was the same girl who he took a shot for weeks earlier. He had to go back, he had to fix things.

Juliet: I feel so much better now that I'm rested. But I think I really need my mom. Can we go back to the city, Daddy?

Andrew: "I was just going to tell you the same, I hope you didn't unpack already."

**At the hotel:**

Siobhan walks into the hotel room to find both her twins gone. She was ready to sue the hotel out of dismay. She did not know who could have done this.

"She drops the bag of groceries from her arms and claims, I'm going to kill whoever did this!"

"This must be Henry's doing…he wants revenge for all that I put him through. Did he find out that I was the one behind Gemma's death?"

Siobhan storms out of the hotel and takes a cab to Henry's house.

**At Henry's:**

Henry opens the door from the consistent annoying ring bell goes off, only to find Siobhan at the door.

Henry: "Siobhan…what are you doing here!?"

Siobhan: "Move out of my way, I know you kidnapped my twins. I can't believe you would stoop down to this level."

Siobhan walks up the stairs to find Bridget putting the twins to sleep. Siobhan screams in shock!


End file.
